mytimeatportiafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Alice
(Frère cadet)| image = Alice-concept.png| genre = Femme| doing = Fleuriste/Jardinière/romancière| romance = Oui| fight = Oui| Anniversaire = Automne 1| quest= Le chevalier à la tenue poisseuse Flower Shop Sign The Big Flower Sale "A true Hero" }}thumb|left|105x105px Alice est une personne gentille et bien élevée qui a toujours l'air sereine. Sous cet extérieur mature, elle reste une romantique qui rêve de chevaliers blancs, d'aventures et de princesses. Plusieurs années avant l'arrivée du joueur à Portia, une guerre a laissée Alice et son jeune frère Jack orphelins. Ils se sont alors enfuis jusqu'à Portia. À leur arrivée, ils ont été chaleureusement accueillis. Pour assumer financièrement leur famille, elle travailla dans un domaine où elle excellait : Cultiver des fleurs. Elle a finalement pu ouvrir son propre Magasin de Fleurs sur la Rue principale. En tant que fleuriste, Alice a développé une compréhension profonde des fleurs et de leur signification. Elle rêve maintenant de visiter "Highwind" pour étudier dans sa prestigieuse école d'agriculture. Elle est aussi une passionnée de livres et une romancière amateur qui souhaite que ses écrits soient un jour publiés dans le journal local. Afin de joindre les deux bouts, Alice prend très peu de temps libre et se trouve presque toujours devant son stand pendant la journée, à l'exception du dimanche où elle fréquente l'église pour écouter les sermons de Lee. Histoire Alice est une réfugiée originaire de Lucien qui est arrivée à Portia avec son frère, Jack, il y a plusieurs années. Les habitants de Portia les ont accueillis à bras ouverts, en particulier Sam qui les a pris sous son aile. Alice a fini par ouvrir son propre magasin de fleurs. Elle est reconnaissante d'être en vie et a horreur de la guerre. Aspect physique Alice a de longs cheveux bruns clairs, légèrement désordonnés avec une frange basse coupée droite. Ses yeux bruns sont cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes. Elle porte un pull asymétrique vert sur une chemise en coton blanc et un jean bleu. Elle couvre cette tenue d'un pardessus beige foncé à doublure claire. Cette tenue est complétée par des chaussures bleues et blanches, des chaussettes vertes bien visibles et trois nœuds blancs attachés à la taille et au bas de ses manches. Ses vêtements sont défraîchis. Alice porte également un fin collier posé sur son pull. Entourage La seule famille qu'Alice ait est son frère Jack qui la soutient dans son travail en l'aidant à vendre des fleurs. Améliorer sa relation avec Alice va impacter la relation avec les personnages non-joueurs qui forment son entourage. Le joueur reçoit donc des points sociaux de ces personnages également. Relation 'Avantages' Alice est l'une des célibataires avec laquelle le joueur peut entretenir une romance. ;Camarade :Reçois une remis de 10% en achetant quelque chose en magasin ;Amie :Offre parfois des cadeaux ;Bonne amie :Reçois une remis de 20% en achetant quelque chose en magasin ;Amante :Reçois une remis de 25% en achetant quelque chose en magasin ;Femme + :Obtiens de l'aide pour le travail domestique et la récolte de ressources, ainsi qu'une chance de recevoir des cadeaux le matin Interactions sociales Cadeaux Remarques : * Les valeurs listées sont sans les bonus des compétences qui donnent 1-2 points supplémentaires. * Ils correspondent à la charte pour les versions PC du jeu, les versions console peuvent varier. * Les cadeaux offerts le jour de l'anniversaire ont un bonus x3 avec un dialogue spécial. * Les cadeaux offerts lors d'un festival ont un bonus x2 avec un dialogue spécial. * Tous les autres objets donneront un bonus neutre par défaut (+1). * Certains noms sont les noms anglais (les noms entre "), ils seront modifiés quand le nom français sera connu. Désirs Les objets suivant sont des désirs, qui peuvent être assignés aléatoirement à un ou deux PNJ chaque semaine. Quand un PNJ désire quelque chose, lui offrir l'objet désiré donnera le nombre de point de la plus haute catégorie; autrement, ou quand le PNJ ne désire rien, l'objet donne les points de base. Missions Missions Le chevalier à la tenue poisseuse On dirait que quelque chose tracasse Alice, essaie de voir si tu peux y remédier. Flower Shop Sign (actuellement non traduit dans le jeu) Business at the Flower Shop has not been going well recently. Alice hopes you can help make a Flower Shop Sign for her to attract more customers. The Big Flower Sale (actuellement non traduit dans le jeu) Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. "A true Hero" Catégorie:PNJ